Torchwood High
by ElenaHasDamon
Summary: Gwen Cooper starts a new school called Torchwood High while Toshiko hopes Owen will ask her out this year. Jack and Ianto are hoping they will get together and Owen gets the hots for the new girl. Gwen/Owen, Jack/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this. It was just an idea I had and I really wanted to write it down. **

**I don't own Torchwood it belongs to the BBC.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Gwen woke up to her alarm going off. It was her first day at her new school. Torchwood High it was called. _What is the point of going to a new school? I already had friends at Police High. _Gwen thought. Sighing she got out of bed and clicked off her alarm clock. Put on her dressing gown and slippers on, she went downstairs where her mum and dad were talking.

"Morning" Gwen said to her mum and dad as she went over to the kettle to make herself a cup of tea.

"Looking forward to going to this new school Gwen?" Her mum asked her.

She sighed and said, "Why do I have to go to a new school? I was perfectly fine at that one. I have friends there." Gwen moaned.

"I know sweetheart. But I think it is time for a new school. New start and all. I thought you would have liked this since you broke up with your boyfriend of 3 years." Her mum said to her.

Gwen continued to make her cup of tea as she talked to her mum. "I don't get it. It's not like me and Rhys was in the same class Every day." Gwen said as she took a sip of her cup of tea.

"Why don't you go get ready sweetheart. I'm sure today will go fine and you'll make loads of new friends." Her mum reassured her.

"Yeah okay. Thanks mum." Gwen went to give her mum and dad a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to get ready for school.

* * *

Jack groaned when his alarm went off. Turning it off he got out of bed and put his dressing gown on and went downstairs to where his mum was making breakfast for him and his little brother Grey.

"Morning Mum" Jack said to his mum as he give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Jack" Jacks mum said to him as she gives him some toast for his breakfast.

Putting some butter on his toast, his little brother Grey came downstairs and sat at the table and picked up some toast for him and started to butter it.

"Looking forward for the new school term?" Jacks mum asked her boys.

"Yep" They both muttered as they ate their toast.

After Jack had finished his toast, he got up and went upstairs to get ready for a new term at school where he would finally ask Ianto Jones out. Sooner or later he would do it when he had the chance. Especially since they were now in year 11 and he doesn't know if he will be staying on for sixth form or going to college instead.

* * *

Ianto Jones smiled as his alarm went off. He got up straight away and turned it off and went to put his dressing gown on and went downstairs to where his mum was. "Morning Mum" Ianto said as he went to get some cereal.

Iantos mum smiled at him as he sat down with his cereal and began to eat.

"You okay Ianto?" His mum asked him.

"Yeah great." He said with a big smile and continued to eat his cereal.

As soon as Ianto was finished he got up and put his bowl into the dish washer and went upstairs to get ready for school.

New term at school. He hopes Jack will ask him out since it is there last year at Torchwood High and he is hoping to stay on at sixth form than go to college where he won't know anyone and he wasn't really good at making new friends. Who would want to leave school, when they have friends? Best friends. Friends that you've known since primary. Pushing his thoughts to the side Ianto got ready for school.

* * *

Owen pulled his pillow over his head as his alarm went off. He hates school. But at least he had made quite a few friends over the years that he wants to keep in touch with when he finishes.

Groaning he climbed out of bed and got his dressing gown and put it on and made his way downstairs where his mum was arguing with his dad. Always. Always happens when I'm around he thought.

Ignoring them he made his way to the kettle to make himself some coffee that hopefully will wake him up for the moment till he gets to school and Ianto can give him some proper coffee.

After he had finished drinking his coffee he made his way upstairs to shower and get ready for school.

Can't wait to get out of this house he thought to himself as he started to get ready.

* * *

Toshiko smiled as her alarm went off and turned it off and went to get her dressing gown, and then made her way downstairs to where her mum was making bacon.

"Hey Mum" She said as she sat at the table.

"Morning Toshiko" Her mother replied to her and then put some bacon and eggs on her plate for her breakfast.

She started eating while she thought if Owen would notice her this year since it was there last year at school.

Finishing her breakfast she went upstairs and started to get ready as she thought if this was the year where Owen would notice her and finally ask her out.

Pushing her thoughts to the side she got ready for school.

* * *

As they all left their houses and made their way to school.

Jack was waiting outside for Ianto, Owen and Toshiko to turn up as he saw someone walking up the street. She's new he thought to himself.

Gwen was walking up the street when she bumped into someone. "Crap" She said as she dropped her phone on the floor and picked it up straight away and looked at the person she had bumped into. "Sorry" She quickly whispered.

"It's fine, guessing you are new here? Never seen you around here before." Owen asked Gwen.

"Yeah. My mum thought it would be great to go to a new school since it's my last year." Gwen said as she smiled up at the person she had bumped into.

"Well then. I hope you like it. I'm Owen Harper by the way." He said as he offered to shake Gwens hand.

"Gwen. Gwen Cooper." Gwen said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Gwen Cooper." He said with a grin on his face.

Gwen smiled back at him.

"I'll show you around if you want?" He asked.

"Sure. Thanks." She said as she followed him to a bunch of people.

Gwen got a bit nervous as Owen started to talk to them.

"Oh guys, this is Gwen. Gwen Cooper. She is new here and I'll be showing her around and stuff." Owen said to his friends.

"Gwen this is, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato. The best people you will ever meet." Owen said as he pointed at them.

"Hey, nice to meet you all." Gwen said as she smiled at them.

They all stood there and talked until Owen took Gwen inside.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you liked favourite or review that would be even better! I hope you liked it. If you do review that means I will update and I'll know I will be doing it for people that actually want me to update my story. **

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't know how many chapters there will be.**

**There is a review button down there, I dare you to click it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for the review, favouriting and following :) I hope you like this chapter! :)**

Walking into the school following Owen. Gwen looked around noticing that it wasn't that bad. She had already made a friend called Owen. He was cute and kind of sexy. And then there were his friends Jack, Ianto and Toshiko their names were. They were okay. Gwen hoped that this school year would go quick so she didn't have to be away from her friends at her other school for too long.

But she didn't mind spending a whole school year with Owen, since she thought he was kind of sexy. Hopefully I'll get to know him a bit better she thought as she carried on walking with him.

As Gwen and Owen were walking, Owen asked "Why did you decide to move schools?"

Gwen sighed, "It was my mum's idea. Get away from the ex-boyfriend, start afresh. That kind of thing"

"Oh I'm sorry." Owen said as they continued walking.

"It's fine. I should be over it by now. But we were together 3 years. How do you forget 3 years of memories?" She sighed.

"Well I hope you make some new memories at Torchwood High." He said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him. "I hope so too."

"I've got chemistry first, what about you?" She asked.

"Chemistry too. I think you might be in my class." He said smiling at her. "You could sit next to me since you're new and stuff."

Gwen stared at him and smiled back. That smile. His gorgeous smile. Oh this will be brilliant seeing that smile everyday Gwen thought to herself.

As they walked to the Chemistry class the continued talking about what they liked.

* * *

After Chemistry was over, Gwen joined Owen with his friends.

"So enjoy your first lesson?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah it was alright. Glad I didn't have to sit on my own though." She said smiling at Owen who then smiled back at her.

Owen had found out that Gwen liked to watch TV, read books and hang out with her friends. He thought she was alright. Brunette hair and hazel brown eyes. She also had great taste in clothes.

Gwen had found out that Owen liked to play video games and hang with his mates and often get drunk. She thought he was kind of sexy and she would love to kiss those lips. Those lips were made for kissing.

Toshiko noticed that Gwen and Owen couldn't stop looking at each other. God I'm so stupid, Owen will never ask me out. He's already gone for the new girl who hasn't even been here for a week yet. Toshiko thought as she watched her friends talk.

After they all talked for a few minutes Jack asked Ianto, "Ianto can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure." He said as he got up from the bench they were all sitting on.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." He said waving at them as he and Jack walked off to talk in private.

Oh god, I'm going to do this. What if he says no? Jack thought to himself.

"So?" Ianto broke the silence.

Jack stopped and looked up at him. "Ianto... I was wondering... If you... Would um like to go out with me? A date? Watch a movie. That kind of thing."

Iantos eyes were on Jack as he was talking. He looked at him shocked after he heard what Jack had just said to him. "You want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Yes. I'd love to." Jack said still staring at Ianto hoping he would say yes.

Ianto grinned at him. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you. But I'm picking the movie. Known you'll pick a crap one." He said laughing.

"Alright then. I'll pick you up at 6pm tonight?" Jack said grinning at Ianto.

"Yeah." Ianto said smiling at Jack.

Ianto walked off to go to class. Thinking to himself, he finally did it. He finally asked me out. God this is the best first day back at school ever. He thought to himself as he was making his way to Art.

Jack watched Ianto walk off in the direction to the Art department. He smiled to himself, today had gone better than he had thought, he thought to himself. Just hope it goes great tonight, he thought grinning to himself as he made his way to his next lesson.

* * *

Second lesson went quite quick for Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto and Jack. They all made their way to the canteen for dinner and once they had all got something to eat they found a seat and ate as they talked.

"Doing anything tonight Gwen?" Owen asked her as they were eating their lunch.

She put her sandwich down and answered, "Nope that I don't know off."

"Well I was thinking maybe you could come over mine for a bit? Get to know each other a bit more?" He said smiling at her hoping she would say yes.

"Sure why not. It would be great to get to know you a lot more" She said as she went to pick up her sandwich again and then taking a bite out of it.

Was Owen asking me out? Or was he just asking me to hang out with them as they talked… about school… or other things? She thought to herself as she was finishing off her sandwich.

"Great. Straight after school? I'll meet you at the gates?"

"Yeah." She said smiling at him.

* * *

The school day went pretty quick for all of them. As Gwen walking to the school gates she saw Owen waiting for her. She waved at him as she walked over to him and he smiled back at her.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey. Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll just text my mum to let her know I'm not coming straight home." She said while getting her phone out and typing:

_Not coming home straight away. Made a new friend. _

_I'll be back in a few hours._

_Gwen xxx_

Putting her phone away, she said "Ready."

They both started walking to Owens house discussing what Gwen thought of her new school and if she likes it there.

* * *

As soon as Ianto got home he went straight upstairs and opened his wardrobe to see what he would wear tonight. He saw jeans, more jeans, a few tops. Would Jack be okay with him just wearing jeans? He thought until he picked up a pair of jeans, a white shirt and got some suitable shoes out. Looking at the time he saw that it was already 4:30pm.

Quickly going in the shower and getting out again he saw that it was now 5pm. All he had to do was put on was some pants, a top and shoes and maybe a jacket too? Wouldn't take that long would it? He thought to himself as he got ready for his date with Jack.

Once he was ready, he went to his mirror to sort out his hair.

* * *

As Jack got in from school he said hello to his mum and made his way upstairs to get ready for his date with Ianto. Opening his wardrobe he saw jeans and more jeans. He decided that he wanted to dress up smart so that he could impress Ianto tonight on their date. Seeing some black pants, he got them out on put them on his bed and found a nice shirt to wear and a jacket that would go with the clothes he had chosen to wear tonight. Looking at his watch he saw that it was already 4:30pm.

Quickly going in the shower and getting out again he saw that it was now 5pm. He had to go pick up Ianto soon and he wasn't even ready, he thought as he went to get ready. Once he was ready he went to look in the mirror to do his hair.

One he was done, he went downstairs. "I'm going out now mum! Be back later." He shouted and left his house.

* * *

When Ianto was finishing his hair off he heard someone knock on the door. Quickly finishing off what he was doing he went downstairs and opened the door to a handsome Jack who was wearing the same things as Ianto.

"You look handsome." Jack said as he looked at what Ianto was wearing.

Ianto giggled. "Thanks, not too bad yourself."

Ianto said his goodbyes to his mum and closed the door behind him.

"Shall we?" Jack asked.

Smiling to himself, Ianto replied, "Yep."

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I shall be writing the next one soon. Sometime tomorrow I hope!**

**You know what to do! Review/Favourite/Follow**

**Tell me what you think! Even if it's bad..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that I said I would upload the next chapter the next day. But I got busy so sorry. But here it is. Shout at me if this chapter is bad, since I did start writing it at 2am. **

"So dinner first or movie first?" Jack asks flashing his smile at Ianto. Ianto thought for a moment before answering. "Movie"

Ianto picked the movie; a one knew they both knew well. He led them to the back, where the guards wouldn't be checking, and sat down with Jack next to him.

The lights dimmed and the movie started. Ianto curled up near Jack as he was watching the movie. He looked up at Jack and saw that he was looking at him.

Before he knew, Jack was kissing him. He put his hand on Jacks cheek as he kissed him passionately pouring as much love into each kiss.

They both pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. Ianto looked back at the screen and continued to watch the rest of the movie. Knowing what would happen if they carried on.

As the credits were on the screen, Jack led Ianto out of the cinema. "So where do you want to go for dinner?" Jack asked.

Ianto thought for a minute. "I don't mind. As long as it's romantic, that'll do me."

Jack laughed. "What about fish and chips, and we'll take a walk down the bay. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect to me."

Jack grinned. He took Iantos hand and led him to the nearest fish and chip shop. He ordered them both the same, just chips. After he had got them he gave Ianto his and they started to walk to the bay which wasn't very far from where they already were.

"So, what do you want to do when you finish school?" Jack asked as he ate his chips.

Ianto ate a few chips before answering. "I've always wanted to do something with painting, being an artist. I'd like that. But I'm not too sure yet, I'd also like to be a photographer. What about you?"

Jack thought about what he wanted to when he finished. He didn't if he wanted to do something with football or become a teacher. "I think I'd like to be a teacher, a professor maybe. Something exciting."

Eating a few more chips Ianto asks, "Do you ever think about the future?"

Jack thought about the question. "To think about it, not really. Maybe we are together in the future? And we are doing what we want to do? Who knows? I'd like to be with you in the future that'll be fun."

"I wouldn't mind being with you in the future." Ianto laughed.

Jack laughed too. They had both finished their chips they were eating and now sitting on a bench facing the bay water.

They were both looking at each other. Before they knew it, they were both kissing each other just like they when they were in the cinema. Pouring as much love into each kiss they gave each other. Ianto pulled away from Jack. "I've enjoyed tonight Jack. But I don't think it's a good idea to do this on a school night."

"Me too, yeah I agree with you." Jack sighed. Tonight went too quickly and he really wanted to spend more time with Ianto. Well at least he'll be able to see him tomorrow. "Tonight has been fun. We should do it again. Maybe this weekend? What do you say?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Ianto said as he gave Jack one last kiss, pouring all the love into it.

"I'll walk you home." Jack said as he got up and offered Ianto his hand. Ianto accepted it and held onto it as he walked home with Jack. Tonight has been perfect Ianto thought to himself.

* * *

Owen walked up to his door and unlocked it, opened it and went in with Gwen following him. He then shut the door and led Gwen into the sitting room.

He gestured for Gwen to sit down and she did. He sat down next to her. "Want a cup of tea?"

"Please." Gwen replied. She placed her bag next to her as Owen got up and made his way to the kitchen. She heard him filling the kettle up and heard Owen say, "Do you take any sugars in your tea?"

"Just one, thanks." She then heard him putting something into two cups and a click meaning Owen had turned the kettle on to boil.

As she looked around, she saw that Owens house was pretty tidy. A widescreen TV, a few DVDs to the side of it. A few photo frames that looked like Owen and his mum in one and a photo of someone old in another, it looked like Owens grandma.

She heard the kettle boil and the pouring of water going into cups. Owen came in and gave her her cup of tea. "Nice place you've got." She said as she took a sip of her tea.

He also took a sip of his tea. "Thanks." He sighed. "Do you want to pop a film on I don't mind. We could chat as its playing." And maybe do other things he thought to himself as he looked at Gwen.

"Yeah sure. What have you got?" She asked as she took another sip of her tea.

He put his cup of tea on the table next to the sofa and got up and took a look at the DVDs.

"Mamma Mia…" Gwen laughed. Probably wasn't his, but she still laughed. "The Hunger Games…" She had read the first book but never thought to read the others. She had quite liked the book, but she found the book better than the film. "The Avengers…" Now that is a film she hasn't seen yet.

"The Avengers, never seen it." She laughed as he got the disc out and put it into the DVD player.

"You've never seen The Avengers?" He was shocked. For a girl like Gwen he would of thought she would have seen it at least and maybe she had saw the other films too.

"Nope. Don't have a clue what it is about." She said as she was looking at Owens shocked face.

"Um well, you better watch the movie and find out." He said as he pressed the play button on the control and sat back down and picked up his cup of tea.

Gwen giggled and took a sip of her tea as the movie started to play.

As she was watching the movie she noticed Owen looking at her. "Something on my face?" She asked.

He shook him out of the trance that he was in. "Just them beautiful eyes of yours." He said as he looked away.

Gwen blushed. "Well they aren't as beautiful as yours Owen."

Was Gwen flirting back? Gwen giggled as she saw him turn away from looking at her.

Owen looked back at her and noticed that she was looking at him.

Before he knew, he and Gwen had put the cups down and we're near each other. Gwen looked into Owens eyes. I shouldn't be doing this; I've just broken up with someone. She thought as she was looking into his brown eyes. He also was looking into her eyes and was shocked when Gwen kissed him and he cupped her face and started to kiss her back.

She put her hands into his hair as she kissed him, each time moving them about. Owen put his hands on her face and continuously kissed her until he noticed Gwen had stop kissing him. "The film is still on I think I'll watch the rest and then we'll talk for a bit yeah?"

"Yeah."

Had Gwen not liked it? Did she regret doing it? That was what was going through Owens mind as he was watching the movie and often turning to look at Gwen who hadn't looked at him yet.

Once the film was over Owen clicked stop on the remote and went to get the disc out of the DVD player and put it back into its case.

"So did you like the kiss?" Owen said as he went to sit back down.

"I did." She said as she finished the rest of her tea that was now cold, but she didn't care.

"You did?" Wow he was shocked, he didn't know if she had liked it because of her pulling away and wanting to watch the rest of the movie.

"Yeah, but I think if we do this. We take it slow." She said as she got up and picked her bag up and made her way to the door.

Owen following her and opened the door for her.

Before walked out of the door, Gwen turned to Owen and kissed him on the lips one last time. "Oh and I enjoyed the movie. Was good." She said before walking out. She heard Owen shut the door. He was shocked when she had kissed him before walking out of his house.

When she was walking down Owens street she got out her phone and started to text her mum.

_On my way home now. Had a nice few hours at Owens, watched a film and talked._

_Will be home soon. _

_Gwen xxx_

Gwen smiled to herself as she walked to her house.

* * *

Toshiko came into her house and went to straight upstairs to do the homework she had got today. Why do they always give homework on the first day?

She put down her bag on her bed and got out the book she needed and started to her homework, as she knew if she did it straight away, it would be done and over with.

She had found Gwen a very nice girl, who liked a few different things, she also noticed that Owen had looked at Gwen none stop all day and she was going back to his. I really thought he would notice me this year she thought. Looks like I'll have to come up with a plan to stop them being together she thought as she finished her homework and went downstairs to see her mum cooking dinner.

"Hey mum." Tosh said as she sat down with her book.

"Have a good day at school?" Her mum asked her.

She sighed. "Yeah it was alright. There is a new girl that stated today, Gwen her name was."

"Oh that's nice. Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah she hangs round with us. Owen asked her to since she didn't know anyone else."

"Aaw, that's nice of him." Her mum put some food on a plate and put it in front of Toshiko when she moved her book and put it somewhere else.

"Thanks mum." With that, Tosh ate. Toshs mum sat next to her and started eating too.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Reviews and such? I think I have a plan on where this story is going.. well I hope I do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far! I'm so sorry for not updating. But this will be last chapter for a while because I start college again tomorrow and known me I'll be super busy with stuff ect. But I will try and get a chatper up once in a while. I have the next chapter written. I might be posting small chapters at a time. :-) I hope this chapter is good enough for you. If not let me know! I really want to know what you think.**

* * *

After Jack and Ianto had got to Iantos house, Jack took hold of Iantos hand and looked into his eyes. "I enjoyed tonight. We should do it again sometime. Maybe this weekend?" Jack asked Ianto still holding his hands.

Ianto looked at Jack before replying, "I'd love that and I enjoyed tonight too." He smiled at Jack.

"I'll see you at tomorrow yeah?" Jack said not looking away from Ianto.

"Yeah." He replied.

Jack removed his hands from Iantos and placed them onto Iantos face and gave him a passionate kiss, pouring all the love into it before pulling away and looking at Ianto in the eye. "Bye." He said while waving and he started to walk out of Iantos garden.

Ianto waved back. He was shocked he wasn't expecting Jack to kiss him again. Smiling to himself he let himself into his house and hung his jacket up. "I'm home." He shouted hoping his mum would hear him. He then made his way upstairs to change into his pyjamas.

After he had put his pyjamas on he made his way downstairs so he could make himself a cup of coffee. Clicking the kettle on, he thought of his date with Jack and how well it has gone.

* * *

Gwen made her way to her front door and opened it. Putting her bag down as she walked into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Hey Mom." She said as she walked to the fridge.

"How was school sweetheart?" Her mom asked her.

Gwen took out the milk from the fridge and opened it. "Great. Made a few friends already." She then started to drink from it, when she was finished she put it back in the fridge.

"That's great! I told you would make some friends. So what are their names?" Her mom asked her.

Gwen sat at the table that was in there kitchen. "Jack. Owen, Ianto and Toshiko. They are great. Especially Owen." She said as she blushed.

"Is that where you were tonight? Owens?" Her mom asked her again.

Gwen blushed again and tried to hide it from her mom. "Yeah... We talked and watched a film... And we might have kissed..."

Before Gwen's mom could say anything, Gwen said: "I mean. I like him. But I told him that we should take it slow. So I think I'm going to go slow with this one."

"Just be careful okay sweetheart? Don't want you getting another broken heart." Her mom said.

"I will." Gwen said as she got up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

* * *

When Toshiko got in that night she went straight upstairs. How could she get rid of Gwen and have Owen? She thought as she got out her notebook and sat at her desk that was in her room.

She started writing stuff down that she thought she could do to Gwen. Maybe she could get Gwen to come over so she could get to know Toshiko a bit better she thought as she was writing it down. That would be great she also thought. When she had a few ideas written down, she put her notebook back in her bag so that no one could see it or finds it.

She then made her way downstairs to make something to eat for tea.

Smiling to herself she started making something to eat.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Torchwood High Chapter 5;**

**New chapter wooo! Sorry I've not been updating but here it is, enjoy :-)**

The next day, Tosh got up nice and early and made sure her plan with Gwen would go into place. She'd make sure Gwen would say yes, well why would she say no?

TWTWTWTW

When Gwen got up that morning she was excited, not only because she was seeing Owen today, but because she wanted to know if he felt the same way she did.

Before thinking about anything else Gwen got ready for school and made her way there after she ate breakfast and said bye to her mam and dad.

TWTWTWTW

Owen was happy when he woke up, for once he was finally happy, all because of Gwen, and she was so kind, friendly, caring and loving too. He liked her a lot, but they had both agreed that they should take it slow. But did Gwen feel the same way about him? He didn't know. Hopefully she'll be the one he thought as he got dressed and headed downstairs for something to eat before he left for school.

TWTWTWTW

When Ianto woke up he already had a smile on his face, knowing that he was dating Jack? Was he dating Jack? He didn't really know, he only knew that they had gone on a date so that must mean they are dating right? He was so excited to see Jack today that he had rushed to ready and left the house without eating, and hurrying to school.

TWTWTWTW

Jack woke up before his alarm, grinning to himself, was something finally going his way for once? All he knew was that he wanted and needed to see Ianto now, so he rushed getting ready for school and missed breakfast, hoping it would make him quicker on seeing Ianto's gorgeous face and smile. He really wanted and needed to see that smile again before he went into any lessons today.

TWTWTWTW

When Tosh had made it into school she saw Gwen and Owen first, they were talking and laughing, that wasn't a good sign at all. She started walking up to Gwen and Owen and said, "Hey guys."

Owen smiled at her, wow he just smiled at me she thought while smiling back at him.

"Hey Tosh, you okay? You look a bit tired." Gwen asked.

Tosh panicked, thinking of something to say. "Oh I just didn't have much sleep that is all." She said, hopefully she would fool them, when really she was working on her plan for Gwen.

TWTWTWTW

When Ianto and Jack saw each other at school they both smiled at each other and laughed. Jack broke the silence, "Hey." He said.

"Hello." Ianto replied.

"I really really enjoyed last night Ianto, I was hoping we could do it again sometime?" He asked.

Ianto was hoping that Jack would say this, because he really wanted to see him again. "Of course I'd love to do it again. I really like you Jack." Ianto replied.

Before Ianto could say anymore, Jack quickly give him a kiss on the lips. When they both came up for air Ianto was shocked, was he shocked? He didn't know, but all he knew was that he was happy Jack did that.

Ianto smiled at him, "Wow." He said.

"Did you like that?" Jack asked.

"YES!" He shouted by mistake. "Oh Jack, I've been waiting for you to do that for ages."

Jack laughed not knowing what to say. "Well you'll be getting it more often so get used to it." He winked at Ianto.

"We should be getting to school." Ianto said quickly.

"Yep." Jack replied to Ianto as he offered his hand to Ianto, they both smiled at each other and started walking to school.

TWTWTWTW

When they arrived at school, they saw Gwen, Owen and Tosh standing at the school gates.

"Something you want to tell us Jack?" Asked Owen.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other before Jack answered him, "We went on a date last night, so I guess you could say we are dating." He paused for a bit. "I like it." Ianto smiled. "So do I." He butted in.

Gwen smiled at them and they all walked into school.

**I don't know what Tosh is going to do to Gwen, so if you have any ideas let me know. When I know what Tosh is going to do to Gwen the next chapter, should be up soon!**


End file.
